The Love of My Life
by blackksttarr102
Summary: Skylar is TNA's newest knockout, who just happens to fall for a certain Detroit native by the name of Alex Shelley. But, when Skylar's ex-boyfriend finds out she's in the same company as him, things get bumpy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story, and it's called "The Love of My Life". It's about a girl named Skylar. She is TNA's newest Knockout.  
Skylar ends up falling for a certain Detroit native by the name of Alex Shelley. But, when her ex-boyfriend finds out she's now working for the company he's in, things get a little bumpy. Skylar's brother is Shannon Moore, and she's Ink Inc.'s valet. Her brother is also very protective of her. Her nickname is Sever. Anyway, on to the story. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)

"You ready, Sev?" My brother, Shannon, asked me as we were walking down the hall to Dixie's office.

"Yeah, I guess so", I replied.

"Don't be nervous. She already said you a have contract, you just have to meet her", Shannon said to me, trying to calm my nerves.

We rounded a corner and came to a stop infront of a door that had a gold plate on it. The plate said DIXIE CARTER in black lettering.

"Ready, sis?" Shannon asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be", I mumbled.

Shannon knocked on the door, and when he heard the words "Come in", opened the door open. He walked into the room, and I followed, staying behind him. Dixie was sitting in a big leather chair behind a desk. She motioned for us to sit down.

"Dixie", he said, and nodded before taking a seat. I sat down in the other chair beside him.

"Hello, Shannon", she greeted him. She then turned her attention towards me and said, "You must be Skylar. I'm Dixie Carter." She held her hand out for mine.

I took her hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you", I said with a smile.

"As well as you", she replied. "So, how long have you been wrestling?"

"6 or 7 months. I pretty much lost track after the first", I told her.

Dixie smiled, and let out a little giggle. "Understandable. Anyway, I have other buisness to take care of. So, tonight you'll be going out as Ink Inc.'s valet, right?"

"Yes, I can't wait. Even though I'm not wrestling", I said.

"That's how it starts out for all of them. You guys better get going. Ink Inc.'s match is coming up next", Dixie told us.

""It was nice meeting you, Dixie", I said to her as I stood up.

"You too", she replied back to me.

"Bye, Dixie", Shannon said, before he walked out of the room. I gave Dixie a small wave and followed him.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Shannon asked me as we walked down the hall.

"No. She's, like, really nice", I said to him.

"Everyone pretty much loves her around here", he said.

"It looks like it'd be hard not to." I paused. "Hey, who are you and Jesse against tonight?" I asked him.

"It's a four way tag. Us, vs Mexican America, Samoa Joe and Magnus, and the Motor City Machine Guns."

"Cool. Sounds like it's going to fun to watch", I said.

"Yeah, you get to watch it."

The other teams besides Ink Inc. were already in the ring. Our music hit and we entered the IMPACT! zone.

"The opponents, accomponied by Skylar, they are 'The Prince of Punk' Shannon Moore and Jesses Neal, Ink Inc.!" Christy had said into the microphone enthusiastically.

Alex had leaned over to his partner and asked," Who's the chick?"

"I have no clue", Chris had replied back to him.

The bell rung, and the match started. It was Magnus and Hernandez that were starting off in the ring. Hernandez had quickly gotten the upper hand, until Jesse had tagged Magnus, making himself legal. Jesse quickly grabbed Hernandez and suplexed a while, Hernandez had gotten the upper hand on Jesse. Jesse made a quick tag to Shannon, who had climbed the turnbuckle and crossbodied Hernandez.  
Chris Sabin then tagged Hernandez, and had gotten in the ring and hurricanranaed(sp?) Shannon. He had set Shannon up for a neckbreaker, but Alex had climbed the turnbuckle, turning it into their finisher, Skull & Bones. Chris pinned Shannon, and the Guns had won. I slid into the ring, along with Jesse to help Shannon out of the ring. We were about halfway up the ramp when I saw Alex turn around and wink at me. I had quickly turned away, blushing deeply.

When we made it backstage, Jesse whispered to me," I saw Alex wink at you."

I looked at him shocked," You did?"

"I also saw you blush."

"Yeah, so?"

"You should stay away from him", Jesse had said.

"Why?'

"Because, he's a player. He'll do anything to get laid", Jesse said.

Shannon had heard him say something and turned around. "What did you say?"

"Nothing", Jesse told him.

We had made it back to the lockerroom, and after a few minutes had heard a knock. Jesse went and opened the door. I peeked around the corner,  
and saw that it was none other than the Guns.

"Hey, guys", Jesse had said to them.

"Hey, Just wanted to say, good match", Chris said.

"Thanks. You too", Jesse said back.

Shannon had heard them talking and went to investigate. When he saw the Guns he said, "Hey guys"

"Mr. POP", Alex said.

Shannon chuckled. "Hey, Alex."

"Can we come in?" Chris asked.

"Sure", Jesse had replied.

The Guns entered, and had saw Skylar sitting on the couch, she happened to be watching Punk'd. She had heard someone enter, and turned around to see Alex and Chris.

"Hola", I said with a smile, and turned back to my show.

Alex had looked at Shannon and Jesse and asked," Who's the chick?"

"My little sister", Shannon said.

"Her name's Skylar", Jesse said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex look over at me, and smile. I could tell, right then and there, that I was really going to like this job.

What do you guys think?

Please review!  



	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Next Chapter in The Love of My Life. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

"Since when did you have a little sister?" Chris asked, looking at Shannon.

"Uh... forever?" Shannon replied confused.

Chris, Alex, and Jesse all shook their heads. In the silence, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out and looked at the screen. It said I had one new message. I opened it and read what it said. My mouth fell open in shock from who it was from. It couldn't be possible.

"Holy fuck", I said. "I can't believe it."

Jesse looked at me, he was confused. "Can't believe what, Sev?"

I ignored him. "How does he know I'm here?"

Shannon came over to me, and sat next to me. "Who?"

I looked at him, and he instantly knew who I was talking about.

"Motherfucker", he said, and stood up almost in a fit of rage.

Alex watched him, and he knew that Shannon was mad about something. He then exchanged a look with Chris.

"Alright, I'm lost", he said.

Jesse looked at Shannon, then he looked at me. I looked back at him, my eyes full of fear.

"Ohhhh", he said once he understood.

Alex and Chris exchanged another confused look.

"Someone please explain to us what's going on", Chris said.

I looked at Chris, then at Alex. His eyes met mine and I turned my attention to Shannon. He then looked at me, then he nodded. I nodded back, and then I looked towards Chris and Alex. I took a deep breath. I opened my mouth to speak,  
but I was quickly cut off by my phone ringing. I looked, and I had another text message. It was from "him" again. I opened it and read what this one said, and I just broke down. Shannon looked at me, and he was at my side in an instant.  
Jesse came and sat on the other side of me, even the Guns had moved closer to the couch where we were sitting.

Shannon wrapped his arm around me and said, "I won't let him touch you, Skylar. Never again."

"Who?" Alex asked, looking directly at me.

I wiped my eyes, and looked at him and said, "Mr. Selfish."

"Bobby?" Chris and Alex said in unison, looking at me confused.

"Yes", I told them, and then sighed.

"Why are you so scared of him?" Alex asked me.

I sighed. "He used to abuse me. Whenever I wouldn't listen to him, and when Shannon or Jesse weren't around."

"He doesn't seem like a dude that would do that", Chris said.

I stood up and walked over to them, and pulled up the left sleeve of the sweatshirt I was wearing, and put it infront of them.  
They looked at me, shocked.

I said, "He cut me with a knife a few years ago."

Alex couldn't take his eyes off of the scar that was on my arm.

He looked infuriated, and he said through his teeth, "What kind of man would do that to a woman."

I scoffed, and said to him," One that was pretty selfish from the start."

"Alex and I have known him for years. He doesn't seem like someone that would do that... let alone to a girl", Chris said.

"Haven't you had a miscommunication", I said to him.

"Apparently", Alex said, his eyes still locked on the scar.

"Anyway, c'mon guys. Let's go to the hotel", Shannon said to Jesse and I.

****A few hours in the hotel****

"I can't believe he knows you're in TNA", Jesse said to me.

"Believe me, Jesse. Neither can-", I was cut off by a knock on the door.

I groaned and got up and answered it. It was none other than the Guns. (but of course)

"What in the hell are you two doing here?" I asked, looking back and forth between them.

"We were wondering if you, Shannon, and Jesse wanted to go get dinner with us", Alex said.

"Who's at the door!" Shannon yelled from a distance. I looked back.

Then I sighed, and look back at Alex and Chris and said, "If you'll excuse me." I then turned and walked back into the room, and went to where Shannon was.

Alex and Chris looked at eachother, confused.

"OW!", they heard someone yell.

They started laughing, and then I came back to door and they had stopped.

"What in the hell did you do to poor old Shannon?" Chris asked me.

"I smacked him upside the head", I said to them, smiling innocently.

Alex and Chris both went into a roar of laughter.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?", I said to them.

"You abused him?" Alex asked, though he was still laughing.

"Yes, I did", I said, and smiled. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure", Chris said, and walked in. Alex followed him. They were still laughing.

"Hey, guys", Jesse said to them when they had walked in.

Shannon walked out of his room holding the back of his head. He saw Alex and Chris and said, "Don't say a thing."

I looked at Shannon and smiled innocently, "Don't yell in a hotel and I won't hit you", I said to him.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Jesse said looking at the Guns.

"Chris and I were just getting ready to go get something to eat, and we were wondering if you guys would like to join us", Alex had said in reply.

Jesse looked at Shannon and I, "You wanna?"

I shrugged and said," Sure."

"Whatever", Shannon said.

"Cool. So where do you wanna go?" Chris asked.

"I want pie", I said.

"You always want pie", Shannon said looking at me.

"Yeah, so? I like pie", I said to him.

"Yeah, Sev. I know. You like pie", Shannon said.

**What did you guys think?**  
**Review and tell me what you think is going to happen next.**


End file.
